


Sex on the Dancefloor

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: And gay nerds in nerdy gay costumes, Booze and sex, College AU, F/F, Halloween Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: What happens at a college Halloween party doesn't necessarily stay at college Halloween party. And Luisa kind of prefers it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone up for gay nerds in gay costumes? That's what Halloween is all about after all!
> 
> If you've read the title you pretty much know what to expect, so enjoy!
> 
> See you tomorrow for more costumed fun!

Luisa cheered as she landed another Ping-Pong ball painted to look like an eye in her opponents cup, making her the official winner of the game.  

She high-fived the loser and grabbed a red cup of beer of the table. She deserved something for her flawless victory.  

Knocking the drink back, she surveyed the crowd packed into the large room. She had to give fraternities one thing, and that was that they really knew how to throw a party.  

It was Halloween, the night even the most demure girls pulled out all stops to wear the least amount of clothing possible. And while the feminist in Luisa was appalled, the lesbian was delighted.  

There was no shortage of beautiful girls to look at, and as the alcohol was flowing freely, she was certain she would be getting lucky tonight. She had picked her own costume for the exact reason to appeal to other gay girls. So far only guys had remarked upon the tight skirt and the leather corset combo, but after a quick "I am gay" they usually moved on to more interested girls, as there were plenty of them tonight.  

'So where's your Gabrielle?' a voice purred next to her ear. 

'I haven't found her yet,' Luisa with a grin as she turned around and saw the most stunning girl she had ever seen.  

'Does she have to be a petite blonde?' the woman asked. 

'No, tall redheads can apply too. If that's your real hair color,' Luisa teased as she slowly ran her eyes up the taller woman's barely covered body. The green booty shorts showed off her long legs and somehow the green vines painted on her stomach highlighted the light contours of abs shining through. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the miniscule green bikini top and her beautiful red hair was spilling around her shoulders. 

The other woman ran a hand through the vibrant curls. 'Oh, it's real. I matched my costume to my hair color, not the other way around.' 

'So Poison Ivy, can I call you Ivy? Want to dance?' 

'You can call me Rose if you prefer. And I would love to dance, _Xena_ _.'_  

'Luisa, please. I've got nothing on Lucy.' 

'You're pretty close,' Rose purred next to her ear as she grabbed Luisa's hand and dragged her onto the dancefloor.  

Rose was a good dancer, moving fluidly with the beat, unhindered by the many people crowding around them.  

Luisa smiled, putting her hands on Rose's hips, pulling her closer so they were moving together as one. 

Rose's mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Luisa slotted her thigh between Rose's legs.  

Liking that look on her, Luisa pulled Rose down even harder, the redhead grinding herself down on Luisa's thigh.  

Luisa ran her hands up Rose's sides, gyrating her hips against Rose's.  

As they danced, the space between them seemed to decrease until it was practically non-existent.  

People danced and shouted around them, the speakers pumping out a loud baseline but Luisa was too absorbed in Rose to notice anything but her. Watching how Rose's curls bounced up and down as she danced, how her skin was starting to glow from exertion, how her lips were slightly parted and how her eyes seemed to darken with every roll off her hips.  

Luisa flicked her eyes down from Rose's eyes to her lips, Rose's tongue darting out to wet them. Without a moment of hesitation she surged forwards, catching Rose's lips with her own. 

Rose let out a surprised moan but immediately parted her lips when Luisa ran her tongue over her bottom lip in invitation.  

As they kissed, their other movements slowly stopped until they were standing still in the middle of the dancefloor. Just kissing, Luisa's hands moving down to Rose's ass, kneading the firm flesh through the thin shorts.  

Rose moaned and pulled Luisa's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling softly. 

'Rose,' Luisa moaned, pulling the tall, willowy redhead tighter against her. 'Want to get out of here?' It was still really early for this sort of getaway, but dancing so close to Rose had turned her on beyond believe and she just wanted to feel even more of the beautiful redhead beneath her hands. 

Rose grinned. 'No time.' 

Luisa cocked her head but followed without protest as Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a dark, more secluded corner.  

'Here?' Luisa said as she pressed Rose against the wall, trapping her between the stone and her body. 

'No one will know,' Rose grinned as she pulled Luisa back into another heated kiss. 'Besides, I can't wait any longer,' she said as she pushed her leg up between Luisa's, coaxing a moan from the brunette. It seemed she hadn't been the only one affected by their dancing. 

Luisa, hating to be outdone, snaked one hand down between their bodies, putting pressure on Rose's clit through the thin material off her shorts. 

'God,' Rose moaned, throwing her head back as she clawed at Luisa's shoulders. 

Luisa smiled, kissing and nipping at Rose's throat, coaxing little sounds of pleasure from the redhead. Normally she would tell Rose to be quiet so they wouldn't be overheard, but the music was so loud that unless Rose full-on screamed, they would not be overheard. And if anyone happened to walk past, it would just look they were engaged in a very hot and heavy make-out session, just one where Luisa's hand had ended up in Rose's pants.  

'Luisa,' Rose husked breathlessly, her hands briefly toying with the laces at the back of her corset. 'I love your costume, but it is _really_ restrictive,' Rose sighed as she traced the tops of Luisa's breasts. 

'I like yours better,' Luisa whispered, her face so close to Rose's their breaths intermingled, Rose's soft pants warm on her lips as she circled the redhead's clit with her thumb. 'Lot's of access,' she grinned as she plunged two fingers deep inside Rose.  

'Fuck,' Rose moaned against Luisa's throat, nipping and sucking on the skin as Luisa continued to fuck her. Setting a fast pace. 

Normally she liked to take things slow, tease a little, make the other woman beg for it. But they were still in a public hallway, and while getting discovered would hold no real consequences as hook-ups were kind of the norm for college Halloween parties, she would rather not share this with anyone.  

Rose looked gorgeous in the throes of passion. Her face and chest flushed the same color as her now messy hair. Her lips slightly parted and her head tilted back.  

Luisa twisted and curled her fingers inside Rose and send her into a shuddering orgasm.  

Rose let out a tiny whimper of protest as Luisa extracted her hand from her pants, only for it to turn into moan of approval when Luisa sucked her fingers clean.  

'God, you're good at that,' Rose said, smiling a sated smile.  

'You make it easy,' Luisa said cockily.  

'Well, _Xena_ ,' Rose teased, 'do you and your war wounds want to get out of here?' she said, tracing one of the many hickeys dotting Luisa's neck and chest.  

'Oh, definitely, I can't wait to get out of this corset,' Luisa said, taking Rose's hand and leading her to the front door of the house.  

She went into this party expecting to get hammered and have a good time. She had not had a lot to drink, but she was _definitely_ having a good time. She might actually prefer it this way; she would better remember this encounter sober. But that didn't stop her from hoping that maybe Rose would agree to do this again sometime. 

And when she woke up the next morning blissfully hangover free and with a phone number scribbled on her arm in green marker she knew she had just had the best Halloween _ever_.


End file.
